internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
English cricket team in Australia in 1881–82
|captain1= Billy Murdoch |captain2= Alfred Shaw |runs1= |runs2= |wickets1= |wickets2= }} The 1881–82 Australia v England series was part of a first-class cricket tour of Australia by a combined team from England. The tourists were led by Alfred Shaw. The four matches between Australia and the England team were later classified as Test matches. The English tourists also played three other first-class matches. Despite the Australia v England matches subsequently having received Test status, the matches are not considered to be part of The Ashes since the series precedes the introduction of the trophy. Match details First Test: Australia v England (31 December 1881 – 4 January 1882) |team2 = Australia |score-team1-inns1 = 294 (170.2 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = G Ulyett 87 |wickets-team1-inns1 = WH Cooper 3/80 32.2 |score-team2-inns1 = 320 (237 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = TP Horan 124 |wickets-team2-inns1 = G Ulyett 2/41 20 |score-team1-inns2 = 308 (229.3 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = J Selby 70 |wickets-team1-inns2 = WH Cooper 6/120 61 |score-team2-inns2 = 127/3 (55 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = PS McDonnell 33 |wickets-team2-inns2 = W Bates 2/43 13 |result = Match drawn by agreement |venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne |umpires = J Lillywhite (Eng) and JS Swift (Aus) |motm = |report = Scorecard |rain = }} Second Test: Australia v England (17–21 February 1882) |team2 = Australia |score-team1-inns1 = 133 (115 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = RG Barlow 31 |wickets-team1-inns1 = GE Palmer 7/68 58 |score-team2-inns1 = 197 (194.2 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = HH Massie 49 |wickets-team2-inns1 = W Bates 4/52 72 |score-team1-inns2 = 232 (153.1 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = G Ulyett 67 |wickets-team1-inns2 = TW Garrett 4/62 36 |score-team2-inns2 = 169/5 (107.1 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = WL Murdoch 49 |wickets-team2-inns2 = G Ulyett 2/48 15 |result = Australia won by 5 wickets |venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney |umpires = J Lillywhite (Eng) and JS Swift (Aus) |motm = |report = Scorecard |rain = }} Third Test: Australia v England (3–7 March 1882) |team2 = Australia |score-team1-inns1 = 188 (140.2 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = A Shrewsbury 82 |wickets-team1-inns1 = GE Palmer 5/46 45.2 |score-team2-inns1 = 262 (172 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = PS McDonnell 147 |wickets-team2-inns1 = E Peate 5/43 45 |score-team1-inns2 = 134 (80.1 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = A Shrewsbury 47 |wickets-team1-inns2 = TW Garrett 6/78 36.1 |score-team2-inns2 = 64/4 (49.3 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = TP Horan 16 |wickets-team2-inns2 = E Peate 3/15 25 |result = Australia won by 6 wickets |venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney |umpires = J Lillywhite (Eng) and JS Swift (Aus) |motm = |report = Scorecard |rain = }} Fourth Test: Australia v England (10–14 March 1882) |team2 = Australia |score-team1-inns1 = 309 (159.2 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = G Ulyett 149 |wickets-team1-inns1 = TW Garrett 5/80 54.2 |score-team2-inns1 = 300 (163.1 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = WL Murdoch 85 |wickets-team2-inns1 = WE Midwinter 4/81 41 |score-team1-inns2 = 234/2 (97.3 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = G Ulyett 64 |wickets-team1-inns2 = HF Boyle 1/38 25 |score-team2-inns2 = |runs-team2-inns2 = |wickets-team2-inns2 = |result = Match drawn |venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne |umpires = G Coulthard (Aus) and J Lillywhite (Eng) |motm = |report = Scorecard |rain = }} Note: 4 ball overs for whole series. 1881–82 Category:International cricket competitions from 1859 to 1888